Juntos
by FernandaShadow
Summary: MXL No soy buena con esto, sólo léanlo y espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva aquí y quise escribir u**

MidnaXLink

*Narracion Normal.  
>-¡LINK!-<br>Se levanta nuestro héroe, hora de trabajar, la vida en Ordon sigue igual, trabajos de lunes a Viernes, la misma gente noble de siempre y ella... La persona que atosigaba a Link, Illia. Voltea hacia su buró triste, hay un vaso de agua, un plato sucio y un pedazo del espejo, el espejo que rompió Midna, el había decidido tomarlo, desde el día que se fue todo fue diferente para él.  
>Baja las escaleras y ahí esta Illia.<br>-Hola Link.-  
>-Illia.-<br>-Toma.- le entrega la correa de Epona. -La prepare para ti.-  
>-Gracias.- se va hacia su lugar de trabajo, al terminar tiene todo un día para hacer lo que quiera.<br>Se sube en Epona y se dirige a Hyrule pero Illia lo detiene.  
>-Cuídate Link, no maltrates a Epona.-<br>-No lo haré.- se va rápidamente, ya se estaba hartando de esa chica.  
>Sale al castillo de Hyrule y llega con su amiga Zelda.<br>-Zelda.-  
>-Link, ¿a que se debe tu visita?-<br>-Quiero a Midna de vuelta.- contestó muy seguro de lo que quería.  
>-No puedo hacer eso Link, ahora entiendo porque lo hizo, para protegernos. Y aunque quisiera devolverla, no tengo forma.-<br>-Zelda, sólo llevamos 5 meses sin ella y para mi todo es diferente, la necesito de vuelta.-  
>-Lo siento Link, no tengo nada a mi alcance, en cuanto tenga algo o sepa algo, te lo haré saber.-<br>-*suspira* Bien... Gracias Zelda.- se va desanimado.

*Midna  
>De nuevo el se apodera de mis pensamientos, quiero volver con él, pero tenía que proteger al mundo, no iba a lastimar a nadie más, ahora gobierno aquí, pero me siento vacía, tengo que ver la forma de volver, por lo menos un momento.<br>Camino en el pueblo con un traje negro, nadie puede ver mi cara ni sabe quien soy, camino con la sabia del pueblo.  
>-Hola, soy yo, Midna, necesito hablar contigo.-<br>-Un placer, acompáñame.- me lleva a un lugar callado del pueblo, siempre que necesito algo voy con ella y me trae aquí.  
>-¿Qué necesita?-<br>-Moine, ya te dije que me hables de tu, después de todo somos amigas.-  
>-Tienes razón, lo siento, ¿Qué necesitas?-<br>-Que me devuelvas al mundo de la luz.-  
>-Hay un portal en este mundo, pero no cualquiera puede pasar, tengo que tomar algo a cambio.-<br>-¿Qué?-  
>-Tu forma... La guardaría pero nada te asegura que todo salga bien, volverías a la forma que tenías antes, la pequeña, con un pedazo de la sombra fundida.-<br>-De acuerdo.-  
>-¿Qué, si lo tomas?-<br>-Si, lo haré.- digo segura.  
>-Bien.-<br>Me lleva al portal.  
>-Adiós, y gracias.-<br>Entro en él y aparezco en los campos de Hyrule.  
>Me siento aliviada pero nerviosa, volveré a ver a Link. A lo lejos veo un caballo corriendo, es Epona y viene Link sobre ella. Me volteo y actuó como si no lis viera y me dirigiera a Ordon, espero que me vea, quiero que el llegue conmigo.<br>-¡¿Midna!?- volteo y actuó como si me hubiera tomado por sorpresa.  
>-¡LINK!-<br>Corro hacia el y nos abrazamos, siento extraño por dentro.  
>-¿Cómo volviste y por que tienes tu forma pequeña?-<br>-La intercambie para poder volver aquí Link.-  
>-Te extrañe.-<br>-Y yo a ti.-  
>-Midna, ven, nunca conociste mi casa cierto.-<br>-No, jamás.-  
>-Acompáñame.-<br>Caminamos hasta su casa, pero ahí estaba Illia.  
>-Link, haz vuelto, ¿todo bien?-<br>-Si.-  
>-¿Quien es ella?- dice celosa.<br>-Midna.-  
>Me mira con odio y yo sólo la miro fijamente.<br>-Hola Mina.-  
>-Es Midna.- dice Link.<br>-Ya lo se.- dice.  
>-Ella es..- dice Link nervioso por todo lo que nos decíamos con la mirada.<br>-Lo sé, ella es Illia.-  
>-¿Y tu como sabes mi nombre?-<br>-Yo se muchas cosas, además YO acompañe a Link en TODA su aventura, estuve con el cuando perdiste la memoria.-  
>-Cállate, seguro estuvo contigo toda la aventura porque tu le ocasionaste los problemas.- me duele recordar eso, yo le ocasioné varios problemas a Link.<br>-Te equívocas, lo resolvimos, el problema no fue mi culpa, me invadieron, así que mejor no hables si nos sabes.- me voy a la casa de Link, esa niña es una estúpida, quiere a Link como novio y creo que el también, no soporto esa idea, se cree superior. Además me odia sin antes saber como soy, pero me da exactamente lo mismo. Espero aquí sentada en la mesa de Link y abre la puerta.  
>-Siento eso, a veces me harta.-<br>-¿Por?-  
>-Le gusto, pero ella no a mi, hablamos de eso pero no lo entiende.-<br>-Pero te gustaba ¿no?-  
>-Lo hacía.-<br>-¿Cuándo cambio eso?-  
>-Cuando pase MUCHO tiempo contigo.-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

*Midna  
>En ese momento no pude evitar que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas, sólo lo miré sin expresión en la cara pero por dentro estaba demasiado feliz porque haya dicho eso.<br>-¿E...en serio.-  
>-Si, sabes, al principio te odiaba pero... Que equivocado estaba, ni siquiera te conocía y termine amándote a ti y a tu personalidad, eres una persona increíble.-<br>Eso me hace ponerme aún más roja. -Basta Link.-  
>-Jaja, Ven, vayamos con Zelda.-<br>-¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?-  
>-Esperaba que preguntaras eso.-<br>Saque la piedra que convertía a Link en lobo y se la puse, se transformó de nuevo en esa hermosa bestia de ojos azules.  
>-Extrañaba esto.-<br>-Yo también.-  
>*Narracion normal<br>Midna se sube en Link y comienzan a andar por los campos de Hyrule con esa inigualable música.  
>Llegan al castillo algo tardado ya que se estaban divirtiendo mientras corrían y recordaban toda su aventura juntos.<br>-Zelda, hola.-  
>-Link, hola, ¿Qué necesitas ahora? Aún no se cómo regresar a Midna.-<br>-Ya no es necesario eso.-  
>-¿Por qué, tenías muchas ganas de verla?-<br>-Si, tenía.- esa era su entrada, entró y Zelda se veía sorprendida, por primera ves, ya que es tan serena.  
>-¡Midna!- la abraza y ella hace lo mismo. -Que bueno que has vuelto, te hemos extrañado aquí.-<br>-Yo también los he extrañado.-  
>Charlan todos un rato y Midna y Link se van, pasan toda la noche jugando por los campos de Hyrule.<br>-Ya estoy cansado, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.-  
>-Claro, vamos.-<br>Llegan al cuarto y ambos se duermen en la cama de Link, Midna se levanta en la madrugada por unos sonidos. Esos sonidos eran los de un caballo, pero estaba sufriendo.  
>Midna baja y ve una sombra lastimando a Epona, el caballo de Link.<br>-Suelta a ese caballo.-  
>No hay respuesta.<br>Midna corre a ver quien o que era pero desaparece.  
>-¿Qué fue eso?- se dice a si misma. -¿Epona, estas bien?- ella podía hablar con Epona, eran grandes amigas desde hace un tiempo, pero Link nunca lo supo.<br>-Si, me cortaron en la pierna.a  
>-No puedo verte con esta oscuridad, ¿crees que puedas caminar hasta el río? No es mucho.-<br>-Claro.-  
>Van al río, aún no se ve nada.<br>-Ahora vuelvo.- Midna regresa a casa de Link por su linterna y se va.  
>-¿Pero qué te hicieron?- dice sorprendida por las grandes heridas de Epona. -¿Viste quien fue?-<br>-No.-  
>Lava sus heridas con la milagrosa agua del río.<br>-Gracias Midna, ¿y ahora como trabajará mañana Link?-  
>-No lo sé, peor aún, ¿Qué pensara el?-<br>-Que la lastimaste tu, Mina.- se escucha a lo lejos esa insufrible voz para Midna.  
>-Soy Midna.- dice molesta. -Y Link jamás pensaría eso.-<br>-Tal vez no, pero con algo de evidencia, podría ser que si.-  
>-¿Qué evidencia? No puedes probar nada.-<br>Illia saca una foto y se la muestra, se la había tomado mientras Midna lavaba a Epona, pero con la falta de luz parecía que la estaba lastimando.  
>-¿Tu la lastimaste cierto?-<br>-No, no lo hice yo.-  
>-No te creo nada niña.-<br>-Me llamo Illia.-  
>-Como quieras.-<br>-Yo jamás lastimaría a Epona, ni por el amor de Link,-  
>-Que bueno, porque ese no lo tendrás.-<br>-¡Cállate! Le diré a Link mañana lo que hiciste.-  
>-No, yo no lo hice.-<br>-Claro.-  
>-¡Fuiste tu!-<br>-Ya te dije que no.-  
>-No puedo creerte.-<br>-¿Por qué no?-  
>-Eso digo... ¿por qué no?-<br>-¡No lo hice!-  
>-Pruébalo.-<br>Se molesta mucho, pero no tenía evidencia de que no lo había hecho, en realidad no fue ella, pero no había forma de que Midna le creyera.


End file.
